


Mortal Instants

by aetherflow



Series: The Dark Which Illuminates the World [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: Post 77 Dungeon Spoilers!The Warrior of Light tries to get some much needed rest.





	Mortal Instants

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that my WoL, Howl, likes to tease Ardbert with pet nicknames since he's always found waiting for us at the inn like a spouse waiting for the other to come home. (I have some WIPs involving this, perhaps I should have finished them and posted first so this is clearer but c'est la vie)
> 
> The time frame for this is somewhere after the 77 dungeon.

Howl didn’t remember collapsing, but the puddle of glowing white substance on the floor in front of him explained what had happened.

“You’re back,” said a voice above him. “I didn’t know what I was going to do if you transformed.”

Howl looked at Ardbert with one eye as he wiped the vomit off his lips. He could see the fear, the concern in Ardbert’s face as he continued to watch him. 

“Y-you’re quite cute, you know, when you’re worried. But I’m sorry I brought that upon you.” Howl slowly pulled himself up, watching from the corner of his eye as Ardbert reached out to help but pulled back. 

Stumbling to his bed, Howl fell with a force; surely his neighbours felt the commotion. He would clean up that... whatever that is but the important thing was to rest. 

“This isn’t the time to flirt, you know. If you had transformed-“

“But I didn’t and I’m very much myself... just a little worse for wear. Come here, sit.” Howl turned to him, giving a pleading look. “I would really appreciate your company right now, my sweet doting husband.”

Ardbert rolled his eyes and sighed but did as he was asked and sat on the edge of the bed. “You should tell them.”

Howl, for once, didn’t reply. In fact, it was a few minutes before Ardbert realized Howl had fallen asleep. His skin was pale and damp with sweat, his hair matted to his forehead. Ardbert reached down, wanting to brush the hair off Howl’s face, but pulled back. He let out a heavy sigh.


End file.
